1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in a drum dryer and more particularly pertains to such a device which may be used to minimized fiber clumping in a construction such as a sleeping bag while it is being dried in a drum dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent-dispensing devices in clothes dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing scents are known to consist basically of soft flexible sachet type pockets designed to slide easily within and through a load of clothes being dried in the dryer and to dispense granules, powder or the like into the load. Typical of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,675; 3,948,387; 4,532,719; 5,147,715; and 4,114,284.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of physically beating the material being dried within a drum dryer while the dryer rotates and incidentally dispensing an aroma which will permeate the material being dried. The device must be of substantial rigidity and size as contrasted to the sachet type devices of the prior art. The standard method of drying a down sleeping bag is to toss an old sneaker in with the bag. Disintegration of the sneaker during such use imparts particles of rubber, canvas or the like which gets into the bag and sharp edges, as on the grommet eyes and holes of the conventional sneaker may damage or tear the bag. The present device replaces the sneaker and eliminates the disadvantages thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices which can be used to declump fiber-filled construction such as sleeping bags while they are being dried. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.